1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the pastime of fly fishing, and in particular to a tackle box for use in fly fishing which may be easily opened and closed and which has a waterproof interior when closed.
2. Description of Related Art
As fresh water fish such as trout feed on flies and other insects that float on or have sunk below the water surface, fishermen have long used lures that are made to appear as flies either floating on or within the water. In wet fly fishing, the fly is designed to sink below the surface. Conversely, in dry fly fishing, the fly is designed to be extremely light so that it may float on the water as a consequence of surface tension. Floating is achieved through the use of a flotation coating on the fly, such as petroleum jelly or the like and particular constructional features which enhance the ability of the relatively light fly to rest on top of the water.
Even in dry fly fishing, the fly absorbs moisture which diminishes its surface tension. As such, the fly must be periodically dried and replaced. Moreover, flies may be lost from time to time and fishermen may desire a variety of flies so that, in the event one type of fly is not working, they can switch to another. Fly fishermen therefore carry one or more fly boxes in which a number of flies are stored. Fly boxes are typically small, flat, hinged boxes with a closure, and a foam insert piece, or compartments, into which the hooks can be placed.
In dry fly fishing, it is very important to keep the flies within the fly box dry because, as indicated above, when the flies absorb moisture, they will not float. Moreover, as each fly box can carry as much as $500 worth of flies, it is desirable that the fly box not sink if dropped into the water.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide a waterproof fly box which seals an interior of the box against moisture.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a waterproof fly box which will not sink if dropped into the water.
It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide a box which may be easily opened to allow access to the flies stored therein, and which maybe easily closed to seal the interior of the box against moisture.
These and other advantages are provided by the present invention which in preferred embodiments relates to a waterproof fly fishing fly box. The fly fishing fly box includes a central base member, a top cover and a bottom cover. The top and bottom covers affix to the central base member so that, when closed, the top cover and central base member define a first interior environment therebetween. Similarly, when the bottom cover is closed, the bottom cover and central base member define a second interior environment. The first and second interior environments are isolated from the surrounding environment and each other.
The fly fishing fly box further includes a first and second closed cell foam layers affixed to and covering substantially all of a top surface and bottom surface, respectively, of the central base member. The first and second foam layers serve at least two functions. First, the hooks to which the flies are attached may be buried in the layers to secure the flies within the box in fixed positions. Second, the foam layers ensure a tight seal of the first and second internal environments against water from the surrounding environment. Thus, in the event the fly box falls into the water, not only will it float, but the flies within stay dry.